My Heart
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: AU. If Anakin hadn't become Vader these are Anakin's thoughts as he holds his children. There's a twist at the end... This is not a songfic, but it is loosely based on the song You'll Be in My Heart by Phill Collins. Please enjoy and review. One-Shot.


My Heart

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: While she was stuck in bed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...never do anyway.

A/N AU. If Anakin hadn't become Vader thiese are Anakin's thoughts as he holds his children. There's a twist at the end... This is not a songfic, but it is loosely based on the song _You'll Be in My Heart _by Phill Collins. Please enjoy and review. One-Shot.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anakin jolted awake from his deep sleep...as the sound of a baby crying echoed through the beautiful house in the lake country of Naboo. He smiled softly- it was true the babies kept Padme and himself awake at night, but secretly Anakin loved being around them.

So Anakin crept skillfully through the dark house, being careful to not wake Padme. Truthfully Anakin wanted to be with them alone tonight. For tomorrow was when they'd all have to pack up and go to Curuscant so that their fate could be decided by the Jedi Council.

Anakin was frustrated about this, he'd killed Palpatine for Force sake! Yet the council still couldn't decide what it was going to do...and honsetly it didn't matter to Anakin or Padme what was decided as long as it didn't tear their family apart.

Anakin Force-flicked the light in the babies' room on. His sweet little Leia was still asleep, but Luke continued to whimper.

Ani went to Luke's crib, and picked his son up. The twin's were both nearly six months old, and already had full head's of hair. Luke looked at up at his father with tear filled big blue eyes, and his blonde curls were sticking up at funny angles.

Anakin chuckled, and Luke smiled a gummy grin in response.

"So, are you hungry, Luke?"

No response.

"Please tell me I don't have to change you!"

No response.

"Hmm, did you just get your poor father out of bed because you felt like it?"

Luke grinned again.

Anakin sighed, and plopped down in the chair with Luke in his arms.

"Don't cry, Luke. It'll be alright you'll see, because even if we don't get to be with each other as a family after tomorrow, you'll be in my heart forever no matter what they say."

Luke's small hand wriggled into Anakin's big one, and held on tight refusing to let go.

Anakin laughed softly," For one so small, you seem so strong..." Anakin held look tighter in his arms," I am here, don't you cry. This bond between us can't be broken by anyone, my son."

Anakin stood then and began to slowly pace the room with Luke sleepily listening to his voice," Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain! If only they could understand how much we all need each other," Anakin took a breath," But still you and Leia will be in my heart forever more...don't forget okay?"

Luke blinked.

"I'll take that as a yes. Oh, and Luke don't listen to anyone, because what do they know? We need each other, love and all. They'll see in time, I know, but when destiny calls you- you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you'll have to hold on. We'll show them how we feel...together."

Luke smiled softly, and began to snore.

Anakin gently layed him in his crib only to realize that Leia was also awake now.

"Come here sweet Leia." With the Force Leia hovered into her father's arms.

"Leia I'm going to tell you the same thing, and don't you ever forget it. You'll be in my heart from this day on...no matter what they say, I'll be there with you always...just look over your shoulder...always...always," with a snore Anakin fell asleep on the chair by Luke's crib, one hand on Luke's back and the other holding Leia.

~~**The Next Day**~~

"Come to a decision the council has," Yoda announced to not only the Jedi council members, but to the family of four in front of them.

"Anakin you will still serve as a Jedi Knight, and Luke and Leia will be trained when they are old enough. You will be allowed tostay together," Master Windu finished.

"Congratulations, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Master..."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vader dreamed this as his grown up son pulled him to safety, only waking up when Luke collapsed.

Luke wanted to save him, but Anakin/Vader knew that it could not be done...his time was up, and so as he became one with the Force he contiued to dream of the life he almost had...he could only hope his family could forgive him...for they were still in his heart..._always._

The End.

A/N Please Review.


End file.
